FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a dental pliers of a type employed to remove a dental crown. More particularly, this invention is directed to a dental pliers which can grip a dental crown in the jaws thereof which pliers facilitate the removal of the dental crown without impairment to the crown or to the supporting structure. This especially applies to the removal of porcelain fused to gold crowns where the porcelain covering can easily be damaged.